The Magic Behind The Gateway
by Magicmoment
Summary: Work in progress want to get a chapter out each day but don't know for definite 3
1. Chapter 1

(©)24.11.17

 **Chapter 1**

July 14th

Dear diary

Everyday I walk past this weird gate with my friend Becs and I cant stop thinking about it and what's on the other side. After a long time of thinking about it walking to school I finally have to drop the thought and start my day with maths. Just great! I was walking down the corridor after 2nd period and Jake shoved me out of the way and called me a name. I hate him!

"I wish I could just strangle him sometimes, you know?!" I said to becs.

"don't we all Flo, don't we all!" said Becs.

"you know that gate that we walk past everyday." I said questionably

"ye what about it" she said

"well have you ever thought about seeing what's behind it?" I said

"no not really, you?! She asked

"yes," I said "but I don't why I just feel I have to look and see what's behind it!"

When I get home I greet my dog and my mum and go to the tap to get a glass of water.

The water wouldn't come out and it seemed like something was blocking it so I looked up the tap but couldn't see anything. I wasn't shore what to do so I turned it on really hard so what ever was blocking it flew out. It worked! I looked in the sink to see what it was and it was a small piece of parchment that had turned slightly yellow. It read 'go to the light hole that cannot be seen, open the gate way and all will be revealed .' I was so confused but I had a strange idea what it could mean and where I had to go.

The next day I told Becs the not I received and what she thought it could mean.

"I don't know Flow," she said " but I think you should start to look behind that gate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

15th July

Dear diary

I could not stop thinking about what I was about to attempt tonight. Every possible thought was going through my head! What if I get caught? What if someone lives there? What if I get arrested? What if there is nothing there? I don't know what's going to happen but I packed a torch, some food and a blanket. Wish me look.

I'm doing what Becs told me to do but at night so I don't get seen. Hopefully! I open my bedroom door so slowly that it makes a loud creak but I don't think my mum heard. I crept down the stairs and gradually picked up the keys to the door as they clinked on the glass coffee table at the bottom of the stairs. I finally get out of the house and get to the weird gate about 15 minutes later. I scoured the area and dropped my torch and watched it roll under the bush. I gradually slip my arm under the bush and I manage to part it and crawl under. There's a beautiful path that was surrounded by amazing autumnal tall trees that shadowed over me. Further up the path the trees part into a bigger patch of land. I looked around and couldn't find anything other than a small gap in the trees where you could see the moon. I decide to head back home. When I get back I slowly open the door, lock it and enter. There sitting in the living room was my mum.

"Where were you!" my mum said

"I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk." I said with a slight quiver in my voice.

"hmmmmmmmm," my mum mumbled "well off to bed, NOW!"

I run of to bed and quickly wash my face but the tap was blocked again! I knew exactly what to do.

This time the parchment read 'you have to wait till a certain date'.

I was confuse so decided to sleep on it and tell Becs everything the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

16th July

Dear diary

Walking to school today I told Becs everything that had happened last night. When we met my best friend Olivia (or Liv for short) I made the bold decision of telling her the whole thing. Clues, adventures, EVERYTHING! She didn't know quite how to feel but I could see a twinkle of excitement and curiosity in her eyes. I asked them about the second clue I got last night and they said they would think about it throughout the day and get back to me when we walk home. I don't know if Liv thinks I'm crazy but something tells me they're both curious now!

"FLO!" Liv and Becs shouted at me from across the road. "We think we figured out the clue you gave us this morning!"

"What, what is it?!" I Shout eagerly.

"You know how you said there was a spherical gap in the trees that the moon perfectly fits in?!" they suggested.

"Yes?" I said

"Well tonight is a full moon!" said Liv "And the clue said a certain date and something about a light hole. It all matches up!

"You're both geniuses!" I said hugging them.

"I think I'm gonna go tonight and tell you every little detail tomorrow!" I said happily

"Promise?" Said Becs

"Promise." I said softly

I hugged them good bye and ran home to prepare for my next grand discovery and making sure I only bring my torch this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

16th July

Dear Diary

I'm going to the forest again because it's a full moon and we all think somethings going to be revealed. If I never come back, I love you mum!

I open my door, grab the keys and leave the house for the second time now. I keep walking until I get to the gate , hold my breathe and go under the bush ending up on the other side. I walk down the beautiful path again as it still takes my breath away each time. As I am walking into the bigger patch of land I see the hole in the trees but a cloud was covering the moon. I wait and wait and wait but the cloud doesn't shift. I was about to walk back and it finally moves! It was like a wonderful dream as I watched amazing small red mushrooms form where the light hit the green grass. In the centre of the circle was a delicate small blue sparkling flower. I went to step closer and a petal fell off so I delicately picked it up and placed it in my palm. "what the?" I said . it just evaporated in my hand and there were small blue sparkles elevating from my palm. All of a sudden the area in the mushroom circle vanished and was replaced with sparkling blue water! I was so confused! I went to step closer but slipped! I fell in head first and started to panic. When I finally got out of the water I wasn't were I fell in. I was in a forest! Rather beautifully, Small fireflies lit up the entire forest and started leading me closer and closer to a big oak tree. I jumped back in shock as its branches started moving and randomly started growing 5 brown leather books. They had a picture of a droplet of water, a flame, some wind, a tree and the moon. "What do I do?" I whispered to my self. I don't know why but I firefly started bussing I my ear.

"Hello, my name is Steph. Don't be alarmed!" said the firefly

"ahhh " I screamed but decided to carry on listening.

" these are the element books and you get to choose which one you want out of water, wind, fire and earth. All you have to do is accept the sharp twig oak will give you, prick your finger and put your finger print in the book!" she whispered into my ear. "oh you will have to come every night to be able to learn the best you can and can bring 2 friend but only 2 friends.

"wow this is so cool!" I say

Oak passes me a sharp twig and I prick my finger. "ow!" I mumble under my breath

I open the water book and see what must be hundreds of finger prints. I push my finger onto the page and my name appeared on the page! As this happens I am startled by the cheers and claps behind me. I turn around to see hundreds of people jumping down from trees.

"see there just like you now!" Steph said quietly in my ear. " oh and do the same thing to the moon book. It allows you to replicate the moon in the sky so you can come here anytime you like."

"ok." I said "this I soooo cool!"

" oh and one more thing, the way you learn things is to but your hand on Oak and he will teach you things about your element. He will also give you a sapling to plant and that sapling, after the first thing you learn, will give you a small pet that you desire that will sit on your shoulder. Have fun!" she said as she flew away.

I hesitantly but my hand on oak and felt a rush of energy. I looked down and saw my veins start to glow yellow gold as it travelled to my head. After around 10 seconds it stopped and I felt like I knew things. I opened my hand, tensed my fingers and to my amazement, a small water bubble formed in my hand . It was the best thing in the world! I carried on 2 more times until I could make single droplets and massive bubbles that I could get in and travel!

"hey Flo." Steph said. "how have you been getting on?"

"Fine thanks, This is amazing!" I said still in shock that I could actually do these things.

"I think you should plant your sapling and chose your pet." Steph said

"ok lets go" I said following Steph with my sapling in my hand.

I plant my tree and ask Steph what to do next.

"think of an animal in your head and it will appear on your shoulder!" she said

So I did what she said ad to my amazement a small baby turtle appeared on my shoulder!

"I think I should be off now but I will be back every night and on the next full moon I'm going to bring my friends Becs an Liv!" I said still exited.

"ok I look forward to seeing you and them later on, by Flo" She said kindly

"Bye Steph!" I said jumping into the pool of magic water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

17th July

"BECS!" I yelled at her from across the road "You'll never guess what happened last night!"

"What, what happened? She said slightly concerned.

I told her everything that happened and The big tree, Steph and my pet turtle but she couldn't see it.

"I don't believe you! PROVE IT! She said

So I did. I put my palm out in front of her and tensed my fingers. To her amazement a small water bubble hovered over my hand!

"OMG FLO, THIS IS AMAZING!" She said in absolute shock. "what else can you do?!"

"Well I can make small water droplets and massive water balls that you can travel in!" I said studding her expression in delight.

"Do you think we can go and pick up Liv in your water bubble, you know try it out?" she said curiously.

"I mean I could try but we would have to go really high to be un noticed, is that ok?" I said slightly nervous.

"yes I think I'll be fine, but will we get wet and not be able to breathe? She said

"No, we will be able to breathe and will not get wet. Luckily!" I said laughing.

"ok lets go!" she said watching me make the bubble in awe.

We go behind the bush and step into it. Watching her, we quickly descend into the air and start moving towards the post office where we meet Liv.

When we get there we take cover behind another bush and tell live everything to.

She relatively had the same expression as Becs and wanted the same thing so being the amazing friend I am, I gave them a lift to school.

This is when the fun will really begin starting with JAKE!

I was in form an di decided to play my first trick on him making shore he doesn't know its me.

I was just sitting minding my own business and formed a small droplet on his chin. I'm pretty sure you can guess what I yelled next.

"guys jakes dribbling!" I said to pretty much everyone in the room.

He quickly whipped his face and snarled at us all for laughing. From this point on I knew this would be one fun day!

It was finally time for PE and I had the perfect trick up my sleeve that he would most defiantly enjoy!

When he was done he obviously would need a drink so me and Liv took care of that.

He was just about to take a sip of his water I clenched my fingers and managed to drain the water from his bottle. He noticed there was nothing in it so he went to fill it up but I drained all the water from the tank. It was hilarious! I put the water back and carried on with my day. I had one more question I had to ask them which I think they would enjoy.

"Becs, Liv can you come here please. I have something to tell you!" I said excited.

"Yes Flo?" they said

"how would you like it If you came with me to the forest to get your own powers since I can summon the fake moon to let us pass?" I said watching their faces light up

"of course we would that would be amazing!" they said ecstatic

"good ill pick you up tonight about 10 ish, Is that ok?" I said

"perfect!" they say

I hug them goodbye and go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

17th

Dear diary I'm going to attempt to pick Liv and Becs up from their houses. We have gone over the plan so many times at school today and i hope it works!

I step onto my bed then on my desk and open my bedroom window. Just outside of it I form a massive water bubble. I didn't really think about how I was going to have to do a leap of faith. I jumped into and landed splat bang in the middle! It felt like I just entered some weird jelly! I stretch my hand out and close the window. I'm off! I start to travel to Becs first since she lives close and then go to Livs. I am waiting outside her bedroom window and as we planned, I knocked once and then waited for 2 seconds and knocked twice. I watch as her bedroom curtains swing open and her window to.

"I don't think I can do it Flo, its quite a big jump!" she whispered

"you can I had to do it, I'll move closer for you!" I said reassuring her.

She got ready and jumped! She just made it! I closed her window and we were going to Livs. When we arrive, she has already jumped from her window on to her conservatory which made my job a considerable amount easier. She got in my water ball and we went back to the forest. We landed on the dewy grass and informed them on what was going to happen.

"you guys ready?" I said looking nervous since I've never done this spell before.

"I think so." They said slightly worried

I thought of the spell, clenched my hand and a light showed up.

The mushrooms and the flower in the middle amazingly formed in front of them. They gasped.

"This is amazing Flo!" they said in amazement

"I know it is." I said "walk closer and pick up 2 petals and put them in your palm!"

They did what I told them and the water appeared again.

" jump in and I'll follow!" I shouted

As they jumped in so did I to show them the way to their firefly.

Livs firefly was called Hannah and Becs firefly was called Tilly.

Since their fireflies were helping them I took the time to bond with my turtle, see what he can do and talk to him.

"so what's your name little guy?" I asked

"squirt and I can squirt water out at people heheheheh!" he said mischievously

"Well I'm glad you will be my great friend and a great companion!" I said happily

"oooo guys what element did you pick?" I said

"wind." Becs said

"Earth!" Liv said

"wow there so cool!" I said

"do you want to go and plant your pet sapling?" I said excited

"sure, lets go!" they said as I showed them to their patch of land where they should plant there sapling.

They both plant there saplings and close their eyes and Livs pet appears first. A small sloth appears on her shoulder and gazed into her eyes. Then a small Tiger appeared on her shoulder and gave a small raw! We all showed each other our pets and asked names. Livs was called Willow and Becs was called Kimono! We carried on talking about it all the way home and said we would carry on tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

18th July

Dear diary

Walking to school today Becs and Liv carried on showing me their powers. We started with Becs.

She could make tiny tornadoes in the palm of her hand and even carry herself in the wind! Liv, at the moments can make small stone tablets to stand on and travel and she can make small pebbles and rocks in her hand!

"guys, do you think we should travel to school with our powers today?" I say

"yeah sure!" they both said

"ok you see this estate with the big tree on it?" I said

"yep" said Liv

"well if we go there then I don't think we will get seen lifting up?" I said

"ok, good idea" Becs said excited

We make a left and sit under the tree.

"you ready?" They say

"yep can't wait to see you both in action!" I say with excitement

One by one we summon our amazing transport. I go first making my bubble, Then Becs with her wisp of wind and then Liv with her stone slab. We step on or into our transport and rise! Liv was a bit wobbly so she decided to sit down. I don't blame her since it was her first time. The wind in their hair, I could tell they were having the most amazing time and that was all that mattered to me. Oh and Squirt, Kimono and Willow seemed to be having a great time to! On the to school I decided to ask them a question.

"How do you guys feel about making a tree house that we could go to before school since If we travelled with our powers we would get there way to early?" I said

"that would be such a cool idea!" said Becs as I watch her eyes light up

"yeah, but how? Liv said questionably

"well I thought If you Liv create the wood for the tree house and leaves, Becs can help stabilise it with her wind, I could trap light in water bubbles and put them in light bulbs, Becs could make them float, Liv you can make some chairs, and I can make water beds and supply us with wonderful beverages!" I said

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!" they both said at the same time.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I said

"And when we learn more things we can add to it!" I said

"good idea" Becs said

"Anyway we're here now so you have fun today and we will start tonight. Meet me in the woods near Becs house at the highest tree around 11 and we can start!" I said waving them goodbye.

I was in 4th period and Becs had the most amazing prank she was going to play on Jake! Rather unfortunately for him, he was doing a presentation at the front so decided to give him a little 'wiff ' should I say of her new powers. He was speaking and saying everything he had to offer and it went silent, so Becs just opened her fingers for a millisecond and something amazing happened. He farted! She kept doing it and doing it and of course the boys laughed including Jake but the teacher didn't appreciate it so to our delight gave him a detention for (In miss Snavil's words exactly) For constantly flatulating!

We told Liv on the way home and we all jut couldn't stop laughing!

"anyway girls have to go but see you at 11 tonight!" I say walking to my estate!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

18th July

Dear diary

I am about to go and see Liv and Becs and we are going to learn things to make our tree house! I hope this goes well!

F out x

I jump out my window, close it and start heading towards Becs' house. Both of them are already there so greet them in delight.

"hi guys." I said "you picked a tree yet?"

"well we were thinking of this one because its in a clump so we wouldn't be easily spotted." She said having obviously thought about this quiet a bit.

"sounds good to me." I say "but should we go to the forest to learn more things?

"sure!" Liv said and off we went.

When we arrived through we went immediately to Oak but instead of letting us learn he presented 3 heart shaped lockets.

"what do you think we do with these?" Liv said

"Well," said Tilly (Becs firefly) "they all have your element symbols in and if you touch them you turn into the animal that your companion is! Oh and to heal your Locket your companion has to sleep on it at night. After you've done learning, I think you should visit your pet saplings.

We took each locket and put their golden chain around our necks.

I think we must have been learning for about 3 hours until we felt a lot more a advanced and capable of a lot more. We did what Tilly said and went to our pet saplings. When we got there and knelt down in front of them, they presented us with what was similar to a terrarium. In mine was a little tiny beach which and the rest was filled with water which had micro corral in it, In Becs' was loads of tiny cute trees and a small cave and in Livs was big bent trees with a tiny water bath. Squirt, kimono and Willow jumped for joy at the sight of what appeared to be there new homes. Oh and we were also presented with Small plankton flakes for squirt, Tiny chunks of meat that seemed they would last Kimono forever and Willow got micro fruits and leaves. We said thank you to our saplings ( and the fireflies) and went on our way back home with our stuff in hand.

When we arrived through we flew straight to the tree we picked and started working. Oh and in the mean time I put all our stuff in a water bubble so it was safe and sound. Rather amazingly, Liv created these big wooden planks that would be our walls as Becs and I helped support them and put them together. What felt like forever, we finally had a box! We eventually put a roof on and covered it in leaves. Now it was time to DECORATE! We started with our relaxing area. I made some very relaxing water chairs and set to work on trapping some light in water bubbles. Whilst I was doing this, Liv and Becs were working on the air conditioning and heating and making shelves. When I returned the place looked amazing. There were shelves full of books on our magic that oak gave us a few nights ago that I packed, amazing heaters and air conditioning and the comfiest chairs. Oak was so nice and gave liv the power to create £1 coins so we planned on getting a nice rug the next day and some cushions. Liv created a light wind ring and i placed my bubbles filled with light on it. Oh and liv kindly made me a wooden fridge with plastic bottles in with lemons and orange slices in them. Becs also put really cold air in and I added ice cubes and water. I also dotted pencil and pen holders around the place and the place felt amazing.

" Girls this is amazing!" I said happily and with a sense of accomplishment "I think we should be heading home now but ill see you girls tomorrow here normal time when we would leave the house.

"ok see you tomorrow, and send me a picture of your terrarium all set up with your animals in!" Becs said

"will do bye xx!" Liv and I said as we all flew home after another successful night.

When I got home I set up my terrarium on my desk and opened my locked and placed my finger on it. I could feel myself slowly shrinking! It was so scary! When I had stopped I was hesitant to open my eyes but did! I looked down to see my arms replaced with green/brown fins or flippers. It was so cool but slightly scary. I could still do my powers but they were just a lot smaller. I lifted my self up in my water bubble and entered the bathroom. I turned around and looked in the mirror. I was a tiny turtle like squirt sleeping happily in his new home! I could swim so quick in my bubble it was amazing! I thought about my human form and changed back. All night I dreamed about how Becs and Liv would look being a tiger and a sloth!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dear diary

19th July

Dear Diary

I just cant wait to show Liv and Becs my transformation and see them to. I hope it goes well!

F out x

"you be good at school!" my mum said to me as a left my house "love you." As soon as I get to somewhere no one will see me I take flight and start to head to the tree house.

"You finally awake now squirt?!" I said staring at him.

"yep, totally fully awake!" he said drifting off again.

When I finally get there Liv and Becs are already there because I could see the phone projector shining on the wall on the inside.

"Sorry I'm late" I said "some of us had a sleepy start!"

"hahahahh squirt!" said Becs laughing

"guys did you try transforming last night when you got back?" liv said excited

"yeah it was amazing!" me and Becs said

"lets show each other!" I said and one by one we opened our lockets and touched the symbol inside.

We all shrink down and transform. In front of me I see 2 small tigers and 2 small sloths. Next to me was squirt but I couldn't figure out who the real one is. Kimono, willow and split of and went into a corner to ( I guess) talk so me liv and Becs were left.

"can you guys hear me?" Liv said

"YES!" me and Becs shout.

"This is so astonishing!" Becs said so happy.

We transform back and we decided we should go to school. We walk into the corner of the room pick up our sleepy pets and fly to school. Today was Livs day to mess with Jake and something tells me this will be a good one.

When we got to school James was standing behind Jake so Liv formed a small pebble in her palm and chucked it at him. He asked if it was james but he denied it so she did it again. This time it resulted in a fight and an isolation. Jake is not having a good week by far!

At the end of the day I said by to the girls and said I would meet them tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

19th July

Dear diary

Its finally the weekend and really frosty and a whole -4 degrees! I have a feeling its going to be a good day.

F out xx

Something was off when I came down the stairs this morning. My mum was just sat on the sofa waiting for me and a had a feeling it wasn't for a good reason.

"hi mum?!" I said curiously

"hi Flo I need to talk to you." She said "yesterday when you were doing your homework I was going to come in so peeped through the crack of your door and saw things floating in bubbles!"

"oh emmmm about that!" I said nervous "right im just going to tell you but you cant tell anyone, I have powers specifically water powers!"

"Show me then!" she said and so I did. She gasped and looked at me like I was a freek! My OWN mother!

"I think we need to take you somewhere on a nice trip, you know to celebrate." She said suspiciously

"where to and don't lie or you'll regret it!" I said angry

"fine well there's this psycho ward in Manchester and thought it would be a good place for you to just regain sense!" she said

"HOW DARE YOU, MY OWN MOTHER WANTS TO SEND ME TO A PSCHO HOSPITAL! WELL I THINK NOT!" I said my blood boiling.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEM IM LEAVING AND FEEL FREE TO APPOLAGISE ANYTIME SOON!" I shouted.

"OH AND IM TAKING GEORGIE(my dog)!" I shouted

"no you are not young lady! She said fuming as she lunged at me to grab me!

I trap her in a bubble and levitate her right in the middle of the living room!

I put Georgie's food in one bubble and squirts tank in another whilst having Georgie in my arms and left.

"oh and ill be back to get my stuff but for now ill just keep you there where you cant do anyone harm bye!" I said with a smirk on my face.

When I get to the tree house I make Georgie a quick water bed and leave him there whilst I get my stuff. I get back home and grab my cushions, duvet, Albert (my old teddy) and my things on all my cabinets and bed side tables and away I go again. I say hello to Georgie, drop my stuff off and head back for the third time! I take my clothes, books and let my mum go.

"remember," I say "this is all your fault!"

"haha but you have nowhere to go!" she said laughing

"oh dear mother," I said with an evil smirk on my face "I do!"

I drop more stuff off and elevate it in bubbles and text liv and Becs to come to the tree house ASAP! And a few minutes later they arrived. When they walk in I just burst into tears!

"Omg Flo whats wrong?" they both say " and why is all your stuff everywhere?"

"Well my mum found out and wanted to send me to an insane asylum! So I got my stuff and came here!" I said still crying

"oh no that Is awful Becs said whilst stroking Georgie.

"anyway I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making a bedroom coming off the tree house and another really small room coming of that!?" I said hoping they would help

"of course we will!" They said getting up and giving me a big hug.

So they got to work. Liv created the wood whilst Becs helped support it and heat the room. I was so thankful.

"Oh guys would you mind not putting a roof on it?" I said watching them

"Yeah sure why?" Becs said

"you'll have to wait and see!" I said smirking evilly

Whilst they were making the small room coming off it I started on the roof. I made it flat and made it out of water so it was see through and I could watch the stars at night whilst falling asleep.

When they had finished it was time for them to go for there lunch.

"thanks guys you have been such amazing best friends!" I said smiling at them.

"Your welcome!" they said hugging me " oh and we will come back in about an hour."

"promise?" I said softly

"promise." They said as I watched them fly separate ways into the distance.

Now they had gone it was time to decorate!

I shaped my water into a bed frame and mattress and lay my duvet on it, blanket and cushions. After that I made some bedside tables which I put my speaker, perfume and clock on and on the other Squirts terrarium. After in one of the I put my inhaler, Pens, pencils and lip balms in which was weird because when you closed it you could still see through. Next I decided to make some shelves to put my books on and then make a small desk to put my mirror on and my makeup. I Then gently picked Georgie up in his dog bed and placed his bed in one corner of the room along with some bowls I made and filled one with kibble and one with more water which is ironic! Then next to my bed on the right side was a door leading to the other small room I asked them to make. I was going to make it into my BATHROOM! I said bye to Georgie and flew really high till I could touch the clouds. I guess because of my powers I could touch them so I took to small chunks of cloud and brought the back down. When I got back stood in awe in my bedroom was Becs and Liv.

"wow Flo this is so cool you did such an amazing job!" they said " and is that a cloud?!"

"yeah and you came just in time!" I said "Liv I need you to make a big plastic and a flap in the wall. Oh and Becs I need you take make a small hole with wind that suck stuff in and a hole that pushes stuff out. Is that ok?"

"on it!" they said and got to work

When they had finished to the left of the small room there was a plastic white tray and above it I put 1/3rd of the cloud above it that I filled with hot water and another 3rd at the bottom. To the left of the bottom 3rd cloud was 2 small spherical holes. On had S for suction and one with P on it for push. Opposite them on the wall was another wooden flap. I flicked the top cloud and it started to rain and get collected by the other cloud. I flicked it again and it stopped. I opened the push flap and it pushed the flap away and through the bigger flap and emptied the water by raining outside. I pulled the Push flap down and opened the Suction flap and watched it pull the cloud back in and the flap close. I did the same thing but only used one cloud at the bottom for the toilet. It is perfect! I showed Liv and Becs.

"wow this is an amazing invention flo!" they said

"well I couldn't have done it without you guys!" I said hugging them

Because I spent nearly all day on this it was nearly dark so they had to go home.

"oh 1 more thing liv can you make me a wardrobe?" I said

"sure!" she said and 15 minutes later it was done so put my clothes in it and my room was complete.

"anyway Flo we have to go" Liv said "see you tomorrow Flo!"

"see ya!" I said closing the door

That night I watched the stars glisten in the sky as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

20th July

Dear diary

I woke up today to my alarm clock and when I opened my eyes I saw the beautiful blue sky staring down at me. It was the best feeling. I get up feed squirt and Georgie and get dressed. Around 1 o'clock there was a knock at the door and someone came running in.

F out xx

"Flo! Flo!" they shouted

It was Liv. She came in with all her stuff on stone slabs. I had a funny feeling I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"what, what happened liv." I said worried "come and sit on my bed and tell me everything." We both walked in and sat on my bed and she began to tell me everything.

"well your mum came today and told my mum so my mum made me show her my powers and she looked at me like I was a freak the same as the look your mum gave you." She said starting to cry "and my mum said the same things as your mum so I did the same thing as you and came here!"

"its ok Liv we will text Becs and fix you up a room and I'm guessing the same thing is gonna happen to Becs so we can warn her to start packing." I said rubbing her back softly

So we text Becs and she was right over. While we were building Liv her room and bathroom we warned Becs and told her to start packing. She agreed so while we were at it after we made her rooms but kept them empty. I made the water rooves on both rooms and when Becs had to go for tea we took a trip to the clouds.

"you fancy getting you bathroom supplies?!" I said looking to the sky and smiling

"of course!" she said forming her stone slab and off we went.

I took the chance to lighten the mood and we had a cloud fight. That was one memory I would never forget.

When we got back down we made Livs and Becs' bathrooms and got to work decorating Livs room. I could tell this was going to be fun. She crafted 2 wooden bark looking poles and we just needed material to go in between so left it till later. She created a wardrobe and 2 bedside tables along with some shelves. She placed some pictures on the walls, books on the shelves, stuff on her bedside table and some pictures in picture frames. While we waited for it to get dark we decided to attempt to make an oven. Liv made the 'shell' of the oven and I made some water shelves to go inside and water on the walls so they couldn't set on fire because that wouldn't be good! Now all we needed was for Becs to put some very hot air in and then we would have a working oven! It was finally dark so flew to the forest to ask Oak to do us a favour. When we finally got into the other realm I asked my favour first since I only had one.

" hi oak I was wondering if you could allow me to have the spell where what ever my water touched it looks like its not there to non- elemental people that would be great." I said slightly nervous

He grew a book and it slowly opened and words started to appear on the page. They read 'your wish is my command.'

I hugged Liv and put my hand on Oak as he taught me it. Now it was Livs turn.

" I was wondering if you could allow me to make hammock and rug material?" she said glancing at me

He grew the book again and it read 'of course.' She gently placed her hand on oak and in around 10 seconds It was done! We said thankyou and flew off back to OUR new homes where we tried out our new tricks. At first I tried my new spell on a leaf and it worked! It appeared to have vanished but when you thought hard enough it only reappeared to elemental people! I covered the whole tree house in this while Liv was making her double bed hammock and giving me a Blue rug, Her a Light blue rug, Becs a dark purple and the living room/ Kitchen a white one. After we had both done what we wanted to do we said goodnight to each other and both fell asleep watching the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

21st

Dear diary

I'm really happy to wake up to a friend in the tree house this morning and sit on the sofa with a bowl of cereal chatting about our dreams. It was a good day until Becs came in through the door with all her stuff.

F out xx

"same thing happened to you?" I said with disappointment

"yep" she said as all her stuff dropped to the floor.

"Well welcome to the gang!" liv said embracing her

"oh and I learnt a new spell that makes non-elemental people not be able to see the tree house so we are completely untraceable." I said proud of myself puffing out my chest.

"ooo cool!" she said

"oh Becs can you put some really hot air in the new oven we made?" Liv said pointing to it

"sure!" she said opening it and putting really hot steam in.

"Girls look at the time." I said panicking "we have five minutes to get to school!"

We got dressed, put a tiny bit of concealer on and flew to school. When we got there we were just in time. The bell had just gone! We say goodbye and go to form.

When it got to about lunchtime we knew our maths teacher was marking our test so decided to do a little bit of spying. We went round the corner when nobody was and transformed and crawled into the vents. We took a right, left, left, left, right, then left because we took a wrong turn and finally right. We were right above miss battalox's classroom and was conveniently on mine. When she had finished I just got a glance at my score and it was bad. Very bad! 35/60 bad! We waited and waited until either Becs or Liv's tests were marked and it was Becs up next.

"Becs you got 45/60 THAT'S SO GOOD!"I said so shocked but proud of her

"thanks Flo, wait guys look she's marking Livs! She said peeping through the small gap.

Liv got an amazing 50/60!

"wow liv that's amazing! I said happy for the both of them.

When we got home it was time to decorate Becs' bedroom. She made an amazing wind bed, bedside tables, shelves and a desk whilst I went out shopping for food with the money Liv made and Liv made the wardrobe. When I got back I filled the fridge and checked on them. Becs was in her room getting putting pictures up and ornaments whilst Liv was in her room on her computer.

We spent the night watching youtube and then all fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting the water proof water rooves dispersing as it landed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

22nd July

Dear diary

All of us are now living In the tree house and loving it and are going to spend a lot of time tonight learning new things to add to our tree house.

F out xx

When we got through to the other realm we got straight to work on learning and Liv is the first one to learn something new. She opened her palm and every time she did some other flower or plant grew. It was so cool. It was my turn next and I learnt how to provide super growth water. To test it out Liv planted one of her flowers and I surrounded it with my water and watched it grow soooo big! It was absolutely massive! Becs went next and she could pick massive things up with her wind and move them! Throughout the night Becs learnt to make lightly bigger tornadoes and she harnessed the ability of speed, Liv learnt how to make cactuses and wool and also harnessed the power to jump really high and I learnt to how to make water flippers to put on my feet and harnessed the power to swim faster and breath under water. When we got back out we decided to decorate the house more so liv made some plants whilst I made the flower pots and supplied the water and she also made a blanket for Georgie. After Becs Lifted my room of the living room to another tree and me and Liv grew a massive flower so Becs could use the stem as a bridge. She did this on all of them and also used smaller ones to create railings so we wouldn't fall off. Once we had finished we watched some youtube whilst eating popcorn and drifted off to bed.

"night girls!" I shout whilst we are all on our bridges

"night Flo!" they shouted back as we entered our rooms.

(sorry for the short chapter im really tire and really want to go to bed. I promise your chapter tomorrow should be longer and better. 3)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

25th July

dear dairy

its finally the weekend again and I think im gonna ask the girls if they fancy going to the beach. I think it will be a good trip and allow us to destress from everything.

F out xx

After my breakfast I flew up to my roof and crafted 2 small bubbles. In each one was a letter asking if they would like to go to the beach today. I sent them off and when they opened there door they had quite a shock. A few minutes later I had a massive acorn at my door with a small hole in it and a wind bubble. In the acorn Liv replied with 'yes of coarse!' and in Becs' read 'yes I will drive us. So that's what happened. I searched on google maps lithum saint ans and directions came up straight away. When we entered the wind bubble, Georgie in hand, it was like lying on a majestic cloud, it was amazing.

"ready guys?" Becs said

"ready!" we said and off we went

the whole way I read the directions step by step until we got there. We travelled above the clouds so we wouldn't be seen so when we got there had to duck to see if we were actually there. We were. The smell of the sea was the best thing! When we landed I put Georgie on a long lead and let him run in the sea. I think he was the happiest pup alive. We spotted a hut selling ice cream so decided to go and get some! I got vanilla, Becs got bubble gum and Liv got chocolate. Oh and I got an ice lolly for Georgie! I decided I wanted to have a little fun in my new form so went behind a hill and transformed. Me and squirt both waddled over to them and sat in between them. It was so fun. I transformed back, picked squirt up and carried on eating my ice cream. After that we decided to do a spot of sunbathing just to see if could actually get a tan! We must have stayed at the beach for round about 1 hour and a half and started to get peckish so decided to go to a dog friendly café. It was great! Me and Becs had a flap jacks whilst Liv had a brownie. The kind waitress also gave Georgie a bone for free to. After we decided to go to the beach one last time and paddled in the sea, the sunset behind us. I opened my phone, git directions back home and we took to the sky and left. It had been a great day and really was a memorable moment in our new lives. When we got home it was around 10 so immediately went to bed thinking about everything that had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

26th July

Dear diary

Me, Becs and Liv were in the village looking for house warming presents for each other and ran into some unwelcoming people we did NOT want to see!

F out xx

"OMG guys look who it Is!" I said so angry just looking at them

"OMG!" said Becs " OUR PARENTS!"

"oh no we should go before they spot us!" Liv said but it was to late!

They crossed the road to come and talk to us. I would not be listening if it wasn't an apology. Luckily it was!

"look girls we are really sorry we know we acted a bit irrational but we were very shocked!" Livs mum said as the other too nod their heads.

"we are really sorry, all of us!" my mum said

"would you come and liv with us again?" Becs mum said " oh and where are you living?"

"first of all no I will not be coming to Liv with you again because im very happy where I am and secondly the only way we can tell you is if we show you." I said

"we aren't coming back either." Becs said speaking for the both of them.

"do you want to come and see?" Liv said looking at us both

"I guess!" they all said

we took them somewhere behind a bush and formed our transportation. Each mum stepped into their own daughters bubble and then shortly followed by us. Off we went.

"there's nothing here!" my mum said

" just shush you'll have to wait a minute!" I said snapping at her.

As we finally got to the front door they could finally see it.

"wow!" they all said " did you make this yourselves?"

"Yep!" Becs said

we gave them a small tour of the house and told them about going to the beach yesterday. They were shocked at first but then happy that we had a nice time. About an hour after we dropped them back off at their cars, said goodbye and carried on shopping whilst discussing what just happened.

"well I guess this Is our life now!" Becs said

"sure is!" me and liv said smiling

that day we got home, had a snack and gave each other our presents. I got Becs some flat medium sized starts that she could float around on her ceiling and I got Liv the same thing but fireflies (fake). Liv got me some dog bookends and she got Becs some anime book ends whilst Becs got me some fairy lights and Liv a giant cushion to add to her collection of them all and blankets. Later that day we had tea and drifted of to sleep with our new decorations in our rooms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

27th July

Dear diary I had quite a normal day at school today and all three of us are going to the other realm tonight. Wish us luck!

F out xx

When we got threw to the other realm everybody was crowded around oak. Was something wrong? The answer is yes. When we got there and got through the crowd we noticed one of Oaks twigs had gone black. As soon as I said this oak grew me a scroll. It read ' I have fallen ill and need an antidote. You will need;

.Pixie puff wing dust (befriend them with Puff pearls!)

. 5 tingbling twigs

. queen of the tobbledooms leaf

.A tinky dink feather

.Sivling water

I just you three with this task and no one else. Except this book and it will help you. Just write your question on a page and it will give you the answer. Please do this for me all this realm will die!'

This was a lot of pressure but we took the book and scroll and told everyone what it said. They where fuming that it wasn't them and all of a sudden came charging for us. We just had to run for it and hide in a tree. We were finally hidden and decided to wait until they had all gone. Whilst we did this we asked the book where we could find Puff pearls and it said with the tobbledooms since they are in charge of farming them. Small dots of light elevated and started leading us the way. We hopped in our transport and followed them. When we got there, there was hundreds of walking talking fruits. Up on a thrown was a pineapple who I guessed was the queen. Liv spotted a puff pearl farm and Becs slowly used her wind to lift a few of the berrys to us. It worked! We put them in our pockets and asked for the directions to the Pixie puffs. It gave us the directions but also gave us a warning. Their fire is 3x as powerful as normal fire so look out. This made us increasingly more stressed! When we got there, there was small little pink dragons which instead of normal dragon wings had fairy ones instead. Becs asked the book how to collect it and all it said was turn over. So we did. I am not sure why but I jar just unfolded right in front of us and popped out of the page. We make sure the coast Is clear and jump down from the trees. I go up to the nearest one and it seemed a bit hostile so showed it 1 berry. It immediately ran towards me and I gave it the berry. I nervously asked it if I could take some of its wing dust and it whipped me with its tail and turned its head. I pulled out another berry but it still didn't turn its head so pulled out another one until at 6 finally presented its wing to me. I gently tapped its wing and watched the dust elegantly fall into the jar. The Pixie puff scoffed all the berries and bowed it head. I headed back to the tree triumphant. Liv asked the book if it could store things and it said yes so we carefully placed the jar with specs of dust in it and watched it be slowly sucked into the book. Now we had to head back to the Tobbledooms!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When we finally got to the tobbledooms and started to approach the queen but all of a sudden around 50 cherries surrounded yielding really sharp twigs!

"We order you to tell us what is your business here or with our queen!" they yelled at us.

"well we need a favour from your queen but we mean no harm don't worry." Liv said nervously

"what may that favour be?" they said sternly

"well have you herd about a tree that teaches elemental children powers?" I said

All of a sudden the cherries part and the pineapple queen steps through

"oh yes me and oak go way back, why has something happened to him.?" She said studying our expression.

"yes he has fallen ill and we need an antidote which requires one of your head leaves." I said hopeful that she would just say yes and we could go but that is never the case.

"on one condition ,do you see that chirp tree , that holds something I desire. I desire genwin plant seed. It allows us to row gems right from the ground so if you can get me this I will be more than happy to help you. Deal?" she said

"deal!" I say and of we went to the so called chirp tree. On the way we read up on it in the book and discovered that it is hidden somewhere in the leaves at the top but once found on a certain leaf holds a clue. If you answer the clue correctly then the seed will be presented to you. This was going to be hard.

Once there we flew straight to the top and started searching. Around an hour later we almost gave up but then….

"hey guys I think I found it." Becs yelled with joy

In her palm was a normal leaf but it was blue on one quarter, brown on another, white on another quarter and on the last one red. As soon as we all set eyes on it revealed a riddle. It read 'how can you physically stand behind your friend when your friend is physically standing behind you?'

We all thought and thought and thought until finally someone got it!

"back to back…" liv yells "they're standing back to back!"

As soon as those words came out of her mouth a small group of seeds descended from the middle of the leaf.

"liv you're a genius!" me and Becs said as we flew back for the 3rd time to the tobbledooms.

We presented the seeds to the queen and she cut of one singular leaf from her head. We all say thank you to each other and take refuge in another tree. We open the book and another jar appears out of the page. We put the leaf in and the book takes it away. We make temporary beds for are selves and dream about what just happened and what the next day of adventure!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Another day, another ingredient. We glance at the list and look at the nearest not ticket off ingredient. It read ' 5 tingbling twigs.'

"what the heck is a tingling and how do we get its twigs?" Liv said

"I guess we ask book then shall we." I said pulling a pen out of my pocket and opening it to a clean page.

I wrote my question and a whole 6 paragraphs of information popped up. The key parts were it was a tree that when it had its eyes closed it looked like a normal tree and the only way to spot one was to entice it with chirp tree leaves. This was going to be hard. Once enticed you have to sneak up and cut the twigs but the braches are layered with thorns so you have to remain un detected.

"at least we only have to collect leaves and not solve riddles this time. Few!" Becs said as me and liv laugh

we fly back up to the chirp tree and start cutting away a few leaves.

"you think this will be enough?" I say

"I think so it should buy us enough time to snip a branch off!" Becs said anxiously

we fly to what we think it quite a discrete place in the woods and lay the leaves down on an ashy stone rock. We camp up in a tree for ages and nothing happens. We wait and wait and wait and still nothing. But then we hear movement! From below about 7 elemental teenagers run shouting 'they can't have gone far!' I guess they were looking for us. This made things a lot more scary. Finally, to our amazement, I walking tree comes waddling up to the rock and starts to feast upon the leaves. We played rock paper scissors and it was liv that had to go and collect the twigs. Book gave her some small cutters and off she hovered. Once she was right behind the tingbling she delicately snipped a branch off. The minute she did this the tingblings thorns stood up on end and he swung round and their eyes met. Branch in had she bolted for it back to us. When she finally got to us I gasped for air since me and becs were holding our breaths in suspense.

"Omg Liv are you ok?!" we said "that was a close one.

"yes I'm fine well at least we have it." She said slightly flabbergasted whilst cutting of five twigs and placing them in the jar.

"well its not sunset yet so we can get one more ingredient." Becs said "after all oak is relaying on us!"

"wow no pressure or anything!" Liv says looking at me and then Becs "but yes that's a good idea."

"I think we should get the sivling water, do you agree?" I asked

"yep I do!" they both said

once again we opened the book and it told us what direction to go and that it was healing water but the ground around it was piousness so this once again was a slight inconvenience.

We set of in the direction the book told us and travelled for about 45 minutes, oh and along the way had to hide 4 times to get away from E-kids! All of a sudden we started to hear the noise of trickling water in a stream. This indicated that we were close. When we first set eyes on it was stunning! It was bright blue/green with sparkles coming of it!

"how are we going to get it?" Becs and liv asked

"don't worry guys, I'm on it!" I said with confidence.

I tense my hand and grab a medium sized water ball of it. I split it in 2 and keep one half for myself in case it would come in handy and stored that in a separate jar in the book, and out the other half in the book to!

"wow well done flo!" Becs said

"well ya know it wasn't that good!" I said with pride.

"well it helped a lot and prevented one of us from getting poisoned!" liv said

by the time we had faffed and got settled in a tree it was time to get some rest for the next morning.

"night girls!" Becs said

"night!" me and Liv said whilst drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Another day, another weird object to discover and this time it was the tinky dink feather.

Once we were more awake we opened book and looked up tinky dinks. Turns out they are birds but when they move they turn into sparkles and pecs leave horrible painful marks! Does everything in this world want to kill us!? We set of in the direction book gives us, once again, to the patch where they supposedly are! It also mentions that they do like puff perls and luckily Liv had a few spares. We set them up and waited. We were there for around 3 hours until all of a sudden becs spotted some blue sparkles. To our pure shock a bright blue bird appeared the size of a chicken with yellow dots on its wings.

"what should we do now?" Liv whispers

"don't worry guys, I got this!" Becs said slowly hovering a giant wind bubble over its body.

She quickly dropped it and it was in cased.

" who's gonna go and get the feather?" Liv said "I know lets rock paper scissors it again!"

"good idea!" we say

of course it was me who lost so I walked up and attempted to grab a feather. I was getting pecked so many times and to make things worse it felt like I was continuously getting burnt!

I finally got the feather and ran for it but every step I took was painful. We all sigh in relief.

"omg Flo are you alright?!" Becs said concerned

"yep just about." I said a single tear rolling down my face and gracefully falling of my chin as it trickled down my top.

"right we have to go we don't have that much time left!" Liv said in a panic

after a very long journey, when we arrived everyone was still crowding around oak. He was all black apart from one small circle and leaves brown.

"guys we have them all!" I shouted "what do we do?"

as I said this all the fireflies gathered around us and instructed us to give them the ingredients. So we did. They flew together as one and gave us back a jar of mint green paste.

"put this on your guys' hands and touch oak. Your spirit and the antidote should be more than enough to save him. Now go on hurry!" steph said "or it could be to late!"

we speared the paste on our hands, held our breathe, closed our eyes and all at the same time placed our hand on oak. He slowly started to fill with shimmering gold. It was beautiful. His bark went to being back to normal and his leaves the green that we know and love. When we let go he grasped us with his braches and pulled us closer. It was like he was giving us a hug. In return he gave me the power to duplicate water and sense the water, Becs the power to manipulate the weather and Liv could transform into any animal she wants. He also gave me the power to sense when water is nearby, Becs can sense when storms are brewing and Liv can sense the next eclipse or full moon. We all felt such a sence of accomplishment when everyone thanked us and cheered for us but now it was time ti face our parents and tell them why we missed 4 days of school.

When we got back to the other realm it was around midday and our phones went crazy with miss calls and texts. First my mother rang!

"where have you been hung lady!?" she said furious

I explained the whole thing to her and she luckily understood and told me some amazing news.

"ok see you later, love you!" I said hanging up the phone.

"guys guess what!?" I said

they looked at me curiously "what?"

"our mums called in sick for us so we wont get in trouble at school!" I said with joy

"wow few that was good" liv said "do you think we should spend the night at theres to explain?"

"good Idea!" becs said

"I'll just nip back to the tree house to see how squirt did with looking after Georgie!" I said anxiously

"ok see you tomorrow!" they said as we flew our separate ways.

When I got to the tree house there was food everywhere.

"squirt what have you done!?" I said laughing

"oh flow im glad your back well I sort of spilt the food since its so heavy. Sorry!" he said hugging my finger.

"oh its ok at least your both alright!" I said

I clenched my palm and picked up all the kibble with my water and put it back in the bag.

"Georgie do you want to go to mummy's?" I said as I watched his face light up.

That night I realised how nice it was to sleep back here but not as nice as the tree house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

14th august

dear diary

I've not been writing a lot in this because nothing really has been happening apart from getting a few more new powers but tonight it is the next full moon so we are going to the forest to see if anything special is going to happen.

F out xx

When we get to the forest we pick the flower petal and jump through the water. When we get there a lot of people are here so we ask what's going on.

"oh well on full moons we go to the over world and sit our cloud lessons where we learn special things to do with the over world!" Till said

"oh ok ,then when are we leaving?" liv asked but as soon as she did they all started to jump through the water again so followed

Pleasing to see, we all split off into our elements as groups.

" hello , I'm Amelie!" a girl said next to me playing catch with her water ball. "what's your name?"

"oh, hi I'm Flo, nice to meet you!" I said as she through her water ball at me to catch. On the way there we got to know each other a lot and turns out she's actually French! When we arrived we sat on a blanket of clouds above the highest peak on the church below! All three of us chatted to her before it started.

"what school do you go to?" I asked politely

" well I go to Doynton high school!" she said

"we do to!" becs said

"well we have to become better friends from now on!" she said laughing.

A small cloud came down from the sky and sprouted a book. Urain got up and read it.

" tonight you will be learning a spell that will ,if necessary, let you change non- 'eml' people words to our secret ones! For example in your librarys there will be our books but to uncover there true ink you have to say the spell. Are you ready?" he said

he wrote the word yes and the book vanished and the cloud drifted back up. We all stood up and the light of the moon made us sparkle and start to rise up. This happened for about 6 seconds and then we dropped. The cloud and the book came back and urain read it again. It said:

" The spell is called mutatio and all you have to do is whisper that and the ink will start to reveal its true form!" he said in awe

"well wasn't that cool!" I said to Amelie

"yeah I cant wait to go to the library and hunt for secret books!" she said

"me too can I come with you?" I asked

"sure!" she said.

Whilst we were flying home my head was full of secret things that could be hidden write under our noises!

That night I had so many dreams. But I think one was a vision…..


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

15th august

Dear diary

Last night I had a dream that the council decided to use pixie puffs as the postal service. It was so weird so I thought I'd inform you!

F out xx

"hey Amelie!" I yelled from across the courtyard.

"oh hey Flo!" she said her face beaming " fancy going to the library?"

"sure lets go!" I said and off we went.

"what's our strategy?" she asked

"well I was thinking just look for really boring or old looking books." I said with a giggle

"good idea!" she said giggling.

"shhhhhhhh!" the librarian said

"sorry." We said holding back the laughter as best we could.

"how about this one?" she said holding up a experimental mathematics in action book.

" I think it should." I said watching it "I mean, it looks old enough."

"yeah I agree" she said "do you want to do the first one?"

"I think you should!" I said

"ok then." She said

We went behind a book self and she whispered the words!

"mutatio!" she whispered under her breathe.

To our utter shock, the books ink started swirling around very fast and when it stopped it read 'tobbledooms and there properties.

"wow this is awesome!" we said as we carried on looking.

After about 30 minutes in the library the bell rang so we split the books, borrowed them all at the desk, and exited through the double doors.

"see you tonight then I guess!" I said

"yeah look forward to seeing you again! She said waving good bye.

Whilst walking home I explained the books we found to Liv and Becs.

"wow we can put them in the book shelf at home!" Liv said

"good idea!" becs said

When we got home I emptied my bag and started handing the books to Liv, who then passed them to becs, who then put them on the shelves. Some of the books read 'pixie puffs and their flames', 'rituals to perform', 'the elements', 'and one even read 'how to create a working toilet' but we had that down anyway! By the time we had finished it was time for tea. Liv cooked us up some chicken with carrots and peas whilst liv marinated it with her wind and some of my water and livs flavours.

It was actually a very enjoyable meal If I do say so myself. Oh and we had some lovely lemon water.

It was now time to go to the forest to learn some more.

When we got there we were greeted by our fireflies.

"hi flo!" she said

"oh hi steph" I said a little shocked "didn't see you there!"

"now you are all at a certain level and living on your own your are allowed to go to council meetings and the ones on tonight!" she said

"oh wow!" I said "where Is it?"

"well if you follow that path past oak right to the end you will see a bolder." She said "but to get through you have to mutter the words 'reserare'."

"sounds good!" I said "ready girls?!"

"lets go!" they said taking my hand and leading the way. We walked past oak, right to the end of the path and finally found the bolder. Becs whispered the words and the bolder moved. There in front of us, was a giant stair case leading very deep down. When we got to the end it was a giant stadium of sorts. We took a seat and a few minutes later the council arrived and sat at the marble table at the front. It was all quite boring but towards the end they asked a peculiar question.

"does anyone have any suggestions for what we could use to deliver your mail?" a lady said with a long leaf dress on and dark wavy brown hair.

I knew that dream wasn't just a random one! I raised my hand hesitantly.

As I did she pointed to me and a rather large acorn came flying towards me.

"what about pixie puffs?" I said startled about how loud my voice was.

"good idea." She said nodding her head at me. "thank you!"

After it had finished and we had climbed up that stair case again I could finally breathe a sigh of relief again.

"wow that was scary!" I said

"I know! She looked nice but her voice was cold and stern!" becs said

"anyway at least that's over!" I said

" we better be off!" liv said

"good idea!" we said jumping through the water.

That night all I could imagine was a pixie puff clanging at my window!


End file.
